Mark Kinxx
Mark Kinxx is the main character, main protagonist and central figure in all of Dreamworld lore. History Eclipse Mark Kinxx was born around 670,000,000,000 BC, in the First Age, he was born after his mother had perished. Birthed while Dreamworld was in the Era of Grotesque, created by Akra Kinxx, and given the responsibility to end it. Along with his sister, Amarante and a girl he had fallen in love with, Arianna Diao, he destroyed his father and became a hero to Dreamworld. Soon after, Mark had chosen a man to become the Emperor, thus started the Livingston Bloodline. He then left and searched the rest of the planet. In 100 billion BC, he returned from his adventures and asked The Gods for a test, a demon, Malkontent. He easily defeated him and went on to recieve the powers of creation and resurrection. Mark left the planet of Dreamworld and searched the other planets, shortening the Dreamworldians lives signifigantly, though he was unaware until he returned. On his ventures he researched Ringunitius and found the two artifcats: the Dream Stone and Omega Stone. He returned to Dreamworld a stranger, but Omega, a martial artist was willing to train him. Before Mark could learn the final lesson, however, a Naga Elf had killed Omega and fled. After defeated the enemies from Ringunitus, Mark sensed something was different this time and headed to the Sands of Time to forge an artifact that would help him fight: the Prophecy Bracelet. Many more powers had spiked during the time and Mark would have to fight to protect Dreamworld. In 1 billion BC, Mark made a pledge to The Gods, stating that he would try to protect Dreamworld in times in trouble, but asked that the strongest beings from all over the Existence could help. The Gods agreed and Mark began to build a mansion that could keep them all, hence, The House was built, and Aaron was created as an apprentice of Mark, to become the Hero of Dreamworld should Mark ever fail. Mark and Aaron had sensed a great evil and went to Manaka, the holiest Province in Dreamworld, where they met the demon, OJ. They battled for a bit before an ominus warning from OJ, to prepare for his protege. Mark and Aaron continued to search Manaka afterwards and found the Tower of Tears, a massive structure that housed the dead and all of their memories. In 666 million BC, Mark helped create the Bloodfire Amulet, a great necklace that signifies the duties and honors of being an Emperor. He had given it to Declan Boswell, whom the people had picked. 60 years later, Declan ordered the Dreamworld Royal Military to seige the Tower of Tears and was overthrown by Mark and the people of Dreamworld. Years later, during the invasion of Necrosis, Mark would destroy a high ranking official in the Joyton Military to prevent an attack on Dreamworld. When Mark returned from Joyton, he had discovered that the Naga Elves were plotting to overthrow the Emperor. Mark had rallied the Dreamworldians once more and The Great War began. Time passed and Mark had coached the Dreamworldians to victory. Around 500 million BC, The Decimator knocked Mark and Aaron out, leaving The Gods to take care of matters. They created Haze and had her kill The Decimator. Afterwards, Circu and Mark went to talk with Haze and were killed. At this point, Mike the First had resurrected Mark and sent him and the newly resurrected Circu to see OJ, in an attempt to destroy Haze. Upon arriving, however, Mark left and Circu was persuaded to free OJ and deliver a lethal blow to Toy, before killing herself. Those who knew Mark said he regrets leaving Circu there alone with OJ. Regardless, OJ convinced Haze to take his place in Oblivion-Jabari and the event had passed. A million years later, OJ would battle Mark in the Guardian War, a conflict that seen no casualties and no victor. During the Terror Era, The Gods had refused Mark from helping the citizens, opting to test them, instead. Afterwards, Mark continued his work with Dreamworld. In 999,999 BC, The Mystic War began and Mark masqueraded as a slave to gain access to Joyton without the wholesome slaughter of every Dreamworldian. Eventually Mark organized a revolt that ended the war, just in time for OJ's protege. Mark had met Skam on the battlefield and soon spared Skam when he had the chance to kill him. Mark returned to the people and realized that there was a seperation: those with Mark and those with OJ. The two would continue their interactions with the people for several more years to come. Around 688,000 BC, Skam attacked Mark in broad daylight and the two began the Second Guardian War, the war ended with roughly a draw in 307,000 BC. A few days after, Mark and Aaron had traveled to Manaka once more to check on people and visit the Tower of Tears. It was here that they met Amna, a tribal woman who would become The Changer for Manaka, equivalent of a chief or a leader. In order to do so, Amna would have to pass the Ten Trials. Ten tests to ensure the leader would be wise and experienced enough. They helped Amna pass the first nine Trials before Mark and Amna concieved their daughter, Amira. The two left six months later and found a traveling circus with a jester named Welm, who fought them and was defeated. He then went to get who he claims was his father, OJ, which started a war. Mark was rendered unconsious and left Aaron to fight OJ alone. OJ then killed Aaron and carved the year 10,000 BC into him. Mark awoke and after finding Aaron, returned to Manaka, where he was trained in the Eleven Tribes ways of combat and philosophy. In 17,000 BC, Amira was born. 7,000 years after the birth of his daughter, Mark had met with OJ, Skam and Welm and the three began the War of the Alters. Before war's end, OJ would destroy Dreamworld, sending the four scattered across the Existence. The Gods left Dreamworld destroyed before using what was left of their powers to craft it once more when Mark awoke around 8000 BC. Before the Happenstance War, Mark, thinking Amna and Amira were dead, killed Skam and Welm and fought OJ for close to 8000 years, before the birth of Jesus Christ. After which, Mark and OJ went to Earth in the Soil Existence before returning in 10 AD. In 357, Mark had witnessed the beginning of The Thousand Year War and helped the Dreamworldians battle back against the planets that suffered losses during the Era of Retaliation. It was during the Reinforcement Rally when Mark had realized that his wife and daughter were not dead and celebrated being with them, before helping the war to end in 1357. Just three years later, Emperor She-Nam assaulted Manaka and tried to demolish the Tower of Tears before Mark had completed the Second Coup, at which time he picked the Kingsman Bloodline to carry the Throne. After the family's abysmal performances during Universal War I, Mark strongly considered choosing a new family for the bloodline, but chose to let the Dreamworldians rule the Dreamworldians. On July 3rd, 1417, Amira had stabbed Mark in the back and betrayed him. He left in 1426, just before Universal War II. Possible death In 1450, Mark returned to Dreamworld after being betrayed by his daughter Amira. He soon left Dreamworld once more and was never seen again. The Pen officially declared him dead on July 12th, 1451, although his body was never recovered. The House Coming soon. The PWF Coming soon. Personality Mark is humble and very compassionate, known for only killing when it was absolutely necessary. He is believed to take after his mother more in personality and his father in appearance. Relationships Mark began a relationship with Arianna during the First Age, then The Gods wiped the memories and he was forced to move on. During the Fifth Age, he met Amna and concieved a daughter with her, Amira. The two would marry in a private ceremony months after making love. Amna was killed by Amira before she left Dreamworld however, and left Mark without love again, before his death in 1451. Category:People